Say Something
by Tauvian
Summary: A relationship shared by siblings. One-shot. Inspired by "Say Something" by A Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera


_Disclaimer: I do not own any Originals/Vampire Diaries characters. However, the plot is mine._

**.**

"_Say Something" by A Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera_

**.**

**Say Something**

**.**

**.**

She sat at the edge of her bed; unmoving, only staring at the framed photo on her nightstand. It was an old black and white photo of herself and three of her brothers. She reached over and picked up the photo; a relic really, from a time when a person's likeness was first captured by a snap shot. She could admire how impeccably dressed everyone looked.

Elijah had on his sophisticated smile while Kol smirked cunningly, a dastardly scheme forming in his head no doubt. "Kol…" She sighed, feeling the grief wash over her. Beside him, Niklaus wore what appeared to be a genuine smile. She shook her head at the thought. It was too much for her to believe that Niklaus was ever truly happy at any point in their lives. The picture was almost perfect; only missing two others. Her long gone brother Heinrik, who never had to suffer from their shared affliction; and dear Finn having, at the time, already succumbed to a dagger induced slumber, courtesy of Klaus himself.

Rebekah's eyes then drifted over the brightly smiling blonde, situated in the center of her siblings. "I was so happy then." she whispered to no one, as she continued to look over the moment frozen in time. A moment that was probably the last time they were all together and seemingly… happy. For days later, Klaus will have plunged his second dagger into Kol's chest and Elijah will have left the two of them. And then it would just be Niklaus and Rebekah. It was always Niklaus and Rebekah. Or at least, it used to be.

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**_

_**I'll be the one, if you want me to.**_

_**Anywhere I would've followed you.**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**_

_Flashback_

"_You left me!" The irate blonde accused as she stumbled into the study._

_Klaus turned to face his sister. "I only had time enough to save one of you. And you can't be killed. Rest assured, I had a worse day than you. I think it's time for us to move on and find some more werewolves."_

_Again with the werewolves. Rebekah was so over that. "So you can create your hybrid family? You don't know anything about family." She told him, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_Klaus was not moved. "I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger." _

_End flashback._

Rebekah shook her head, trying desperately to push back the memories of the night that officially broke her and Klaus. Placing the frame face down onto her night stand, she quickly brushed away a stray tear. Her brows furrowed at the thought of what she was about to do. How Niklaus would no doubt see it as a slight against him. Not imagining for one second, that it could simply just be about her.

Her bags were packed and ready to go. It wasn't right; this feeling crawling inside her chest. It wasn't fair; for her to continue to suffer, while nothing affected the others… affected _him_.

The girl who loved too much… A bad joke really…

_**And I am feeling so small.**_

_**It was over my head**_

_**I know nothing at all.**_

They were supposed to be a family; that was an even bigger joke…

Elijah was back… But he wasn't the same. He preaches about family and about saving Niklaus, but he can't see that they're losing her in the process. Or maybe, he doesn't want to. As long as Niklaus is controlled and Hayley is protected, nothing else matters. No one else matters. _"Maybe he's still upset that I chose Nik all those years ago."_ She mused. "I chose wrong." She whispers to no one. "And now…" He's fallen back into Klaus's web; along with Marcel.

Marcel… He chose Niklaus over her… again. Anger stirred in her belly. He and Klaus were so different, but so much alike. Though she couldn't truly be angry at him for choosing Klaus; after all, she also chose him time after time. But never again. And if they wanted this forsaken city so much, they could have it. But she'd be damned if she stayed.

Rebekah rose from her seat on her bed, beside her bags; and stared at the closed door. As if waiting… willing for someone to walk through. But no one would come; they never did. _He_ never did.

_**And I will stumble and fall.**_

_**I'm still learning to love**_

_**Just starting to crawl.**_

_Flashback_

"_I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger."_

_He reminded her with a veiled threat, as he turned back to his case full of doppelganger's blood. However, just as the last word slipped past his lips, one of his bags of blood disappeared from the case, "Nooo!" He watched it smash against the wall; its contents sliding down the wall. Angrily, he turned around to face an equally outraged sister; of whom was holding his last two remaining bags high into the air. "Drop them." He commanded in a false calm._

"_I warned you. My heart broke thinking I would never see you again." She shouted in anguish._

_Klaus stilled at her movements, eyes caressing his precious blood. "Put the blood down Rebekah, there's a good girl."_

_She ignored his words. "It's always been me. Not Finn. Not Elijah. Not Kol… Me! I loved you through everything, and you don't even care." As the words left her, she could feel the truth of them weighing down upon her chest._

_No longer able to control his rage, he screamed, "Drop it!"_

_End flashback._

The memory assaulted her once more. She still shuddered at the rage directed at her that night. She grabbed her two bags off of her bed and exited her room. The halls were empty, quiet. After everything that had happened, she was not surprised. Still, she did not wish to waste her good luck so she rushed towards the stairs. However, before she could get there, a door opened in the distance.

Rebekah halted her pace as she saw Marcel step into the hallway. His face was sullen; which was no surprise considering all that has happened. She knew Davina's death was hitting him hard; and as much as she wanted to comfort him, she knew that she couldn't. He was broken. How could she help him pick up the pieces, when she couldn't even pick up her own.

Marcel's eyes fell down to the bags she was carrying. When he returned his gaze to hers, his eyes had hardened. "You're leaving." He stated.

"It… it's for the best." Was her lame excuse. Her fists clenched around the handles of her bags. He only turned away from her and went back into his room. The move was so fast; he didn't see the pain that flashed across her face. Just as well, it was gone as quickly as it came.

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**_

_**I'll be the one, if you want me to.**_

_**Anywhere I would've followed you.**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**_

Rebekah rushed down the stairs of their old home and towards the path to her freedom. She was hoping to get away before anyone else saw her.

"Rebekah_?"_

So much for that wish. She turned away from her exit, only to face… "Elijah."

"What is this?" The eldest original inquired. She did not answer him. He looked down at her bags. "You are leaving." He took several steps towards her, before halting. With a hand in one pocket, he continued, "Your timing couldn't be more off. You are needed here Rebekah."

"Am I? Am I really Elijah?" She asked, with more emotion than she intended. "Would anyone really notice if I weren't here?"

Elijah was silent for a moment; but only a moment. "Now is not the time for this Rebekah. Davina is dead, and I fear that something terrible is coming our way. We must remain together as a unit, as a family." He then gestured towards her items. "Stop this selfish act for attention." He reprimanded.

Rebekah felt as though she had been physically slapped. "Attention? You think that I am doing this for attention? You don't know _anything_ about me Elijah." She began, forcing herself to keep her voice down. "I'm done. I am done. I can't take this anymore."

He stared at her. Something was wrong; why hadn't he noticed before. "Rebekah" He began softly, but she wouldn't listen.

"No. I don't want to hear any of your speeches about family and protecting Hayley and saving Nik. I don't care. I'm done with it all." Her cheeks were wet with tears now. "We're not a family. We're broken pieces that barely fit together." She insisted. Elijah took a step towards her, but she took two back. He was at a loss for words. "Everyone dies around _him_ Elijah. _Everyone_." She says in a whisper. "Heinrik, Finn, Kol, … Davina…" She closes her eyes at that last name. "Me…" She finishes. He is confused. "Niklaus is poison, and he's killing me." She tried to explain, not realizing how shattered she looked.

Elijah was at a loss for words. He had been so focused to redeeming Niklaus, that he missed the deterioration of his only sister. "Rebekah-" He tried again, his voice full of concern; but she wouldn't listen.

"I tried Elijah. But my love…" She smiled sadly at him, "It wasn't enough." She set her bags down and walked up to him. She pulled him in for a hug. "He doesn't want us Elijah." She whispered into his ear. "He doesn't want me." She pulled back. "I deserve happiness; and I won't get here." Pulling further away from him, she picked up her bags and headed towards the exit once more. "Goodbye Elijah." She said, as she walked out of the room.

_**And I will swallow my pride.**_

_**You're the one that I love**_

_**And I'm saying goodbye.**_

Rebekah soon found herself outside, she tossed her bags into her back seat.

"Do I not warrant a goodbye dear sister?" Asked a very sinister voice from behind her.

"Niklaus." She breathed out, without turning around.

_Flashback_

"_You want your family? Here's your family." She cried out as she fisted her palms, bursting the blood bags in her hands. Blood squirted everywhere, before she threw the ruined bags onto the floor._

_Klaus could not contain his fury. In a matter of seconds, he had her throat secured in the palm of his hand. "You know something Rebekah, you're right. I don't care. From this moment on, you are not my family. You are not my sister. You are nothing." He all but growled at her._

_Rebekah could feel her heart break one last time before everything went dark._

_End flashback._

The harsh memory rattled her. He destroyed her with those final words; and she hadn't been the same ever since. She turned to face him. "I didn't think you'd care."

"Oh, I don't." Klaus gave her a sickening smile. "After all, you'll simply be back in a day or two."

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**_

_**I'll be the one, if you want me to.**_

Rebekah glared at him. "I'm not coming back."

His smile slipped from his features. "Of course you are. Where else would you go?"

"I'm not coming back Niklaus." She told him adamantly. "I'm leaving… for good."

Something about her tone shook him; but he refused to show weakness. "You can't stay away. You need me." He told her angrily. "Besides, what happened to us finally being a family again?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

_**Anywhere I would've followed you. Oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**_

Her eyes filled with sorrow as she chuckled. "I thought I was not your family. I thought I was not your sister. I thought I was nothing." She threw his words back in his face, and he looked wounded for a moment. For a split second, she saw the brother that she knew and loved. For a split second, he looked remorseful. And for that split second, she almost changed her mind. "Do… do you want me to stay?" She asked, needing to know once and for all the truth.

Klaus stared at her for a long while; neither of them speaking. "If you want to go. Fine then. Go. I don't need you here." His eyes turned hateful. "I don't want you here."

Rebekah nearly flinched at the look, but she didn't expect anything less. Nodding her head, she used vampire speed to embrace him. "Goodbye brother." She told him. She was out of his arms before he could react.

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**_

Jumping into the driver's side of her car, she started her engine. She could feel the tears well up, but she forced them down. She could see him in her rearview mirror, but didn't bother turning to face him.

"And Rebekah…" Klaus started, eyeing her through the small mirror. "Don't ever think about returning." He shouted nastily. And with that, Rebekah was gone._**  
**_

_**Say something...**_

**.**

**.**

**AN: So there you have it. An Originals song-fic. Let me know what you think. I was listening to this song and made me think of Rebekah & Klaus's relationship. I hope it reads okay, I wasn't sure if having lyrics and flashbacks would work, but I guess if it doesn't, you'll tell me. lol**

**The Flashback comes from Season 4, Episode 1 of The Vampire Diaries... at the end of the episode.**


End file.
